101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard City
Wizard City is a city world located in the direct center of Spiral, home to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. It is seen as the central location of the wizarding community. It was founded by Merle Ambrose and Bartleby many years ago, and the city is built entirely around him. The world was the site of many battles against Malistaire Drake and his forces, after the renegade School of Death professor attempted to get his revenge for the death of his wife Sylvia. He was later killed in a duel between himself and The Wizard in Dragonspyre, and peace returned to Wizard City. Description To be added History Early History Creation During the events of the Titan War, the First World was broken into separate pieces by the Titans. After the war ended, Grandmother Raven and Bartleby put the pieces together using Raven's magic, Bartleby's roots, and the Sky Anchor, and bound by a Borealis Seam. The Titans were then put to sleep so that they couldn't cause any more destruction. Ancient Ravenwood To be added Discovery Foundation of Wizard City One day, Merle Ambrose came across Bartleby while he was travelling through the Spiral. Together, they decided to create found Wizard City and Ravenwood School of Magical Arts as a way for young children to learn magic. Malistaire's Vengeance Death of Sylvia Drake In 2008, Sylvia Drake, wife of Malistaire Drake and School of Life professor at Ravenwood, died an untimely death. Angered and heartbroken at the death of his wife, Malistaire ripped the School of Death from Ravenwood and threw it in Nightside. He left Wizard City and went out to find the ''Krokonomicon'' as a way to bring Sylvia back from the dead. Battle of Golem Court When The Wizard was first summoned to Wizard City, Malistaire Drake ordered his Draconians to kill Merle Ambrose and The Wizard in order to stop them from stopping his plans. Ambrose jumped to the defense of the student, but also let the student attack the Draconians under his protection. They were successful in defeating his minions and so Malistaire fled to Krokotopia. The Dark Fairies of Unicorn Way Soon after, Moolinda Wu sent one of her top students, Ceren Nightchant, to investigate Unicorn Way after rumors emerged of fairies that had gone dark. The guards stopped Ceren from going too far into the street, and The Wizard, then a new student, went in instead. They battled some of the fairies, but wasn't able to turn them back. Trouble in Triton Avenue To be added Locations The Commons [[The Commons|'The Commons']] is the main area of Wizard City, with entryways to Unicorn Way, Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, Golem Court, and the Pet Pavilion. It contains a pond in the center, as well as the Headmaster's Office and the Fairegrounds. The house of Ravenwood headmaster Merle Ambrose is also located here, as well as his tower, which contains a map of the Spiral. Golem Court [[Golem Court|'Golem Court']] is a small area in Wizard City that contains Golem Tower, as well as the Dragon's Mouth Cave. It was where The Wizard and Merle Ambrose fought Malistaire Drake inside the tower shortly after they had been accepted to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. They were victorious, and Malistaire was forced to leave. Later on, The Wizard returned to Golem Tower to defeat the renegade clockwork robots that were inside. Pet Pavilion The Pet Pavilion is the pet park area of Wizard City. It has various games and activities for wizards to train their pets with. Ravenwood School of Magical Arts Ravenwood School of Magical Arts is the biggest school of magic in the Spiral, with seven different types of magic to learn, five of which are at this location. One of the schools, the School of Death, was ripped from its spot and moved to Nightside during Malistaire Drake's attack in 2008 and was never returned to its former spot. and the School of Death in Nightside.]] Nightside Nightside is a dark cavernous area in Wizard City. It contains the entrance to Sunken City, a uninhabited and haunted part of Wizard City that somehow broke off and sunk, similar to the Deep Warrens. The School of Death was thrown here in rage, and has stayed there ever since. Unicorn Way [[Unicorn Way|'Unicorn Way']] is a street dedicated to Unicorns, located right next to The Commons. It was where a bunch of Undead invaded under the order of Malistaire Drake, and the fairies native to the land were turned dark with magic. Shopping District The Shopping District is the main shopping area of Wizard City, with many different stores for Ravenwood students and travelers alike. It features an outlook area named Elik's Edge as well as the entrances to Colossus Boulevard, Olde Town, and the Commons. Colossus Boulevard Colossus Boulevard is a snowy street with its entrance located in the Shopping District. It is based on the Colossus species. It was where the Gobblers attacked and attempted to devour the entire street after having eaten all of Gobblerton, their homeland. Olde Town Olde Town is a large open area in Wizard City. It serves as the gateway area to Cyclops Lane, Triton Avenue, and Firecat Alley. Olde Town also features other locations such as the Bazaar and Sapphyra's Tower. Cyclops Lane Cyclops Lane is a Aquilan-style street with its entrance located near Olde Town. It features Akilles' Tower and many other buildings named after the Immortals. Triton Avenue Triton Avenue is a street named after the Tritons, one of the three species of Titan. It contains the entrance to the Deep Warrens, a section of Triton Avenue that was once attached but has since broken off and crashed into the waters below. Firecat Alley Firecat Alley is a street in Wizard City, named after the Firecat species. It was attacked by the Fire Elf Empire and other creatures during Malistaire Drake's attack on Wizard City. Behind the scenes Wizard City made its debut as the first world in the "First Arc" of ''Wizard101'', which was released with the launch of the game in September 2008. Notes and references External links * Wizard City - Wizard101 Wiki Category:Worlds Category:Council of Light-aligned worlds Category:Wizard City